1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to medical implants, and more particularly, to transferring power from one part of the implant to another part of the implant.
2. Related Art
Medical implants require some form of power to operate and perform their intended functions. Sometimes this power is provided from an external power source (i.e., located outside the recipient of the medical implant). Alternatively or in combination with an external power source, the power is provided by an internal power source such as, for example, an implanted battery.
In some medical implants, it is necessary to transfer power to different parts of the implant and/or to different modules of the implant. In medical implants, power storage and power used to drive operational circuits is usually in direct current (DC) form. When transfer or transmission of electrical power is performed within the body of a recipient of the medical implant, there is often utility in avoiding or at least minimizing any contact with tissue of the recipient.
In a medical implant, the DC power source is often converted to alternating current (AC) for transfer across any region that might potentially be exposed to tissue, and then back into DC power for use in powering the medical device or parts thereof.
Damage to a part of the implant (for example the connection path between the two or more parts of the implant), can expose electrically conductive elements to tissue. While the effects of damage to tissue from exposure to the electrical current can be minimised by the use of DC blocking capacitors on the connection paths, the exposed elements can still create a current path through tissue for AC current.
One particular medical device in which such power transfer can be used is a cochlear implant device. A cochlear implant allows for electrical stimulating signals to be applied directly to the auditory nerve fibres of the patient, allowing the brain to perceive a hearing sensation approximating the natural hearing sensation. These stimulating signals are applied by an array of electrodes implanted into the recipient's cochlea.